Surgical planning is a preoperative method of pre-visualizing a surgical intervention, in order to predefine the surgical steps, often in the context of computer assisted surgery. In general, a three-dimensional image of a region of interest of the patient, for example, via magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or computer tomography (CT), is utilized to plan a surgical intervention within the region of interest.